Mi Pequeña Arcee
by AirachnidUwU
Summary: Airachnid ha llegado a la tierra, después de que su nave fuera destruida por el humano compañero de Arcee, Jack, Airachnid se da cuenta que solo necesita a Arcee, solo necesita tenerla... de cualquier forma posible... Arcee despierta deseos en Airachnid mas allá de lo que Airachnid imagino, deseo, lujuria, pasión... y amor?...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: ** ^o^ hello soy su amiga Airachnid UwU, este es el primer fic que publico, no sean malos uwu y si me conocen sabrán que hay algo que adoro mas que el yaoi... y es el yuri QuQ soy una transfan y me encanta transformers prime ^o^ sobre todo los personajes de los que tratara este fic, siempre me encanto la pareja de ¡Arcee x Airachnid! asi que aqui ta uwu es un capitulo corto pero solo es una introduccion ñwñ bye bye ^o^

**Dedicatoria kawaii uwu**: fic dedicado con todo amor a los kawaiiosos del grupo de transformers ^u^

**Titulo**: Mi Pequeña Arcee...

**Fandom**: Transformers

**Serie**: Transformers Prime

**Disclaimer**: los transformers o cualquier personaje de esta franquicia no me pertenecen (por desgracia uwu)

**Advertencia**: Es el primer capitulo por eso es corto UnU en este capitulo solo se muestran pensamientos perver de Airachnid con Arcee ^w^ despues se volvera algo fuerte... xD!

**Summary**: Airachnid ha llegado a la tierra, después de que su nave fuera destruida por el humano compañero de Arcee, Jack, Airachnid se da cuenta que solo necesita a Arcee, solo necesita tenerla... de cualquier forma posible...

**Mi Pequeña Arcee...**

Pensando... Recordando...deseando... Airachnid se encontraba en el bosque, observando su nave destruida por el nuevo compañero de Arcee, el humano llamado Jack, había frustrado sus planes y ahora Arcee había escapado de sus garras una vez mas, maldiciendo en silencio a la asquerosa criatura de carne, con deseos de destazarla y colgar su cabeza en un árbol, el había sido la causa de que Arcee estuviera tan lejos de ella ahora, Arcee...  
>Ella pensaba tanto en ella... primero la veía como una simple autobot que agregaría a su colección, siendo que las femmes en cybertron eran cada vez mas escasas ella tendría un perfecto espécimen, uno tan perfecto... luego la empezó a ver como una enemiga personal, quería matarla, solo eso quería matarla pero poco a poco ese deseo fue creciendo...<br>Se convertía en una obsesión, de solo tenerla, de poder sentirla, de poder matarla, de sentir su pequeño cuerpo luchando por escapar, de sentir su dolor al desgarrar su cuello, de ver sus ópticos brillando de dolor, de poder sentir su cuerpo temblar de dolor mientras, de ver el energon brotando de su cuello, de probarlo, de probar su dulce energon mientras la sentía tan cerca tan cerca de ella... de poder arrancarle su modulo de voz, de arrancarle su armadura, de abrir su puerto de interfaz mientras veía sus sufrimiento, de profanarla, mientras ella aun tratara de gritar ya sin procesador de voz, de acariciar su chispa aun latiente mientras la probara, de unirla a ella, de poseerla, de hacerla suya para siempre...  
>Ciertamente se había dado cuenta que lo que Arcee le gritaba era verdad, ella era un monstruo, un monstruo con ganas de cazar a su indefensa presa en la oscuridad, su mente retorcida podía saborear ese momento excitante en el que finalmente la atrapara y no la dejaría escapar...<br>Aun recuerda el instante en el que mato a Tailgate, y se maldice por no haber tomado a su pequeña Arcee cuando ella estaba indefensa encadenada a la pared, tenían que llegar sus compañeros a ayudarla... cuanto cuanto los odiaba, pero intercepto una comunicación decepticon recientemente informándose de la muerte de uno de ellos, el denominado Cliffjumper, muerto a manos del cobarde de Starscream, cuanto lo odiaba pero por lo menos aliviaba su enojo interno.  
>Merodeando a la luz de la luna, ella adoraba ese sector, se sentía como en casa, rodeada de oscuridad siniestra mientras la luz de la luna reflejaba su forma arácnida, era un monstruo y ella lo sabia... pero primus... cuanto le encantaba ser así...<br>De pronto lo imposible, lo increíble, algo que ni siquiera ella hubiera predecido pasa, parpadea incontables veces para creer que lo que ve es real... la ve, observa a Arcee acostada en un árbol, tranquila mientras admira el bosque nocturno, Airachnid muestra un sonrisa tan siniestra como demente... y ella sabe que es la hora de la araña...

Arcee esta en problemas uwu y quien sabe lo que Airachnid le hara QwQ es mi primera vez en esto así que no sean malosos uwu pero mejorare okis ^o^

publicare el 2do capitulo prontis oki ^u^ bye bye ^w^

**¡TILL ARE A ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **holiwis amix ^o^ subo el nuevo episodio de mi fic Arcee x Airachnid ^w^ en este Airachnid finalmente descubre sus sentimientos hacia Arcee, solo que ella aun no lo sabe x3! jijiji disfrutenlo ^w^

**Agradecimientos: **a los que esten leyendo grax de corazon UuU

**Advertencias: **este fic es de genero yuri osea girl x girl , si no les gusta este genero no lo lean uwu xD!

**Summary: **Airachnid finalmente descubre sus sentimientos hacia Arcee, y la noche le dara el momento prefecto para demostrarlo...

**Disclaimer: **la marca Transformers y cualquiera de sus personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia uwu)

**Serie:** Transformers Prime x3

**Esto es Amor?...**

Arcee se encontraba sola, sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba la luna, esperando... recordando... amando...  
>-"Por que te fuiste cliff? no sabes cuanta falta me haces... sabes que siempre te ame, y se que tu tambien intentaste decirme lo que sentias por mi... a veces presumias a bumblebee de que te robaste mi foto del mar de oxido, era algo divertido ver tu habitacion con mi cuadro colgado en una pared je... y siempre me dabas esperanzas... no sabes cuanto te extraño cliff... espero verte cuando me una a la allspark..."<br>ella no tenia idea de que Airachnid estaba observandola, su eterna enemiga, la que la aparto de Tailgate, y ella sabia que no descansaria hasta matar a Airachnid de una vez por todas, sabia que el incidente con Jack era solo una advertencia de lo que ella podia hacer, aunque su nave estaba destruida Airachnid aun seguia suelta...  
>Airachnid la observava oculta entre las sombras, saboreando cada milimetro del cuerpo de Arcee, se preguntaba a que sabrian sus labios... su energon interno... su puerto de interfaz... Airachnid enloquecia con solo imaginarlo, una sencacion excitante la hacia sobrecalentarse, procurando seguir oculta para que Arcee no la descubriera, aunque sabia que no resistiria mucho tiempo.<br>La luna reflejaba las curvas de Arcee, sus ojos color azul zafiro brillaban como un par de estrellas, descansando a la orilla del lago poco a poco empezo a entrar en estado de recarga, estaba muy cansada y necesitaba dormir un poco, algo que Airachnid aprovecho...  
>Airachnid sale de su escondite aun sigilosa, procurando que Arcee se encuentre profundamente dormida para que no la descubra, observa a su pequeña Arcee... tan tranquila e indefensa, Airachnid empieza a sobrecalentarse al tocar una de sus piernas, sabia que no habria una oportunidad como esta, debia de asesinarla y poseer su cuerpo agonizante mientras bebiera el energon del cuerpo mutilado de Arcee... pero un pensamiento, una vision le haria cambiar de opinion para siempre... ella sabia que Arcee era la unica que en realidad pensaba en ella, aunque con deseos de matarla, solo Arcee pensaba en ella, era la unica que se preocupaba por ella, aunque se preocupara solo por vengar a Tailgate Arcee pensaba en ella, y si la matara mataria al unico ser que la consideraba alguien y no algo... no podia matarla... Airachnid necesitaba a Arcee... mas que nada ni nadie... finalmente se acuesta al lado de ella, rodeando el cuerpo de Arcee con sus patas, ante este movimiento Arcee aun dormida se aferra al cuerpo de Airachnid inconscientemente para buscar calor, Airachnid solo puede abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo tan apegado al de ella...<br>-"Mi dulce Arcee... es tan extraño que un sentimiento de odio puro se convierta en uno de deseo... de amor?... esto es amor Arcee?... es lo que tu sentiste alguna vez por Tailgate o Cliffjumper? sabes que yo nunca lo conoci... nadie nunca me amo por que todos me veian como un monstruo... solo megatron se apiado de mi aunque solo me veia como una soldado, alguien prescindible... pero descubri que estoy mejor sola... pero a tu lado... solo junto a ti puedo sentir esta sencacion de deseo, de poder estar a tu lado mi pequeña... pero tu eres muy escurridiza... pero esta vez no escaparas mi pequeña Arcee..."- le susurraba en el oido a Arcee que se encontraba profundamente dormida y aferrada a Airachnid.  
>Habian pasado dos horas, Airachnid tambien habia entrado en estado de recarga, abrazando a su Arcee con sus patas como si no quisiera que ella volviera a irse... rodeandola con sus brazos mientras Arcee descansaba profundamente aferrada al pecho de Airachnid, estar tan cerca de ella habia hecho que Airachnid se sobrecaliente dandole mas calor a Arcee que buscaba las manos protectoras de Airachnid, sin tener idea de que la femme que mas odiaba en el universo estaba dandole su amor protector...<br>Airachnid habia pasado toda la noche susurrandole a Arcee que ella la amaba y la necesitaba... hasta finalmente quedarse dormida tambien... empezaba a amanecer, Airachnid aun abrazaba a su pequeña, hasta que finalmente el sol las ilumino, Airachnid despertaba y abria sus opticos creyendo que lo que habia pasado solo fue un sueño, pero pronto descubre que no al ver a su Arcee aun aferrada a ella, Airachnid le da un beso en la mejilla y la vuelve a abrazar, sin tener idea sobre lo que pasaria cuando Arcee despertara, o simplemente queria ignorar ese pensamiento... ahora solo importaba ese momento junto a ella, solo eso y nada mas...

**Notas y Aclaraciones: **La parte sobre el cuadro de Arcee que cliff se robo del mar de oxido hace referencia a una campaña de Transformers Fall Of Cybertron donde manejas a Cliff y en una parte se encuentra un cuadro bien sexy de Arcee x3 xD! en este cap no hay nada de accion... todavia x3 jijijiji xD! grax por leer uwu ya saben que recien comienzo en esto e ire mejorando conforme escriba mas caps x3!

** TILL ARE A ONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: **hello ^.^ aqui esta la 3ra parte del fic, solo que en esta la historia da un giro inesperado ^w^ jijijiji disfrutenlo ^w^

**Agradecimientos**: a los que me animan a seguir con el fic y lo leen ^w^ grax de toda spark ^u^!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de transformers no me pertenecen (por desgracia uwu)

**Summary: **Arcee cometera uno de los errores mas grandes en su existencia, mientras ve como las cosas dan un giro inesperado, tendra que afrontar las concecuencias de sus actos...

**Perdoname...**

El sol iluminaba el profundo bosque, el lago brillante de agua pura era hermoso, los arboles alojaban pajaros que cantaban, anunciando un nuevo amanecer, y debajo al pie de un arbol se encontraba Airachnid, abrazando a su dulce Arcee que permanecia dormida, acariciandola, pero un pensamiento, una idea viene a la mente de Airachnid, ella queria algo, queria besarla, cuidadosamente procurando no despertarla le da un beso en los labios, Arcee tenia unos labios perfectos, Airachnid la volvio a besar pero esta vez profundamente, acariciandola, susurrandole su amor y deseo mientras la besaba, era algo perfecto verla junto a ella, era algo inimaginable para Airachnid, solo verla, ver a su Arcee tan apegada a ella era algo magico, pero sabia que los autobots llegarian pronto buscandola ya que seguro habian rastreado la posicion de Arcee, restandole importancia a ese acontecimiento abraza fuertemente a Arcee y besandola en el acto, ocasionando que Arcee inevitablemente despierte...  
>Arce entra en shock, no podia procesar lo que estaba pasando, Airachnid la abrazaba y la besaba mientars le susurraba todo el amor que le tenia, era un sueño? se lo pregunto una y mil veces Arcee, dandose cuenta que no lo era ya que poda sentir los profundos besos de Airachnid... ella se negaba a aceptarlo a muerte pero... sabian tan bien...<br>Airachnid al percatarse de que Arcee habia despertado no encuentra la manera de explicarlo, solo sigue abrazandola casi por instinto.  
>-"A...Air...Airachnid?"- le dice temerosa Arcee, mientras aun trata de salir del shock de lo que le esta pasando, -"A...Airachnid que e... que estas haciendome?"-<br>-"Mi dulce Arcee... ya despertaste mi pequeña? sabes, te protegi toda la noche, tu buscabas calor y te lo di mi Arcee... te aferraste a mi y solo buscabas proteccion mi indefensa Arcee... eres tan hermosa cuando estas dormda lo sabes?..."- le respondio Airachnid con algo de cinismo mientras aun la acariciaba con sus patas,  
>-"Airachnid... si vas a matarme... hazlo ya, no sigas esta humillacion!"- le grito Arcee tratando de safarze de las patas de Airachnid sin exito.<br>-"Mi dulce Arcee... esta no es una humillacion... ni voy a matarte... solo quiero tenerte... yo te amo Arcee... solo a ti..."- le respondio Airachnid mientras aun seguia tratando de besarla.  
>-"Airachnid estas loca... tu est..."- le respondio Arcee sin poder terminar la oracion por un beso de parte de Airachnid, esta vez la besaba como nunca nadie la beso...<br>Airachnid empezo a notar que la resistencia de Arcee empezaba a bajar, sintiendo sus labios mas suaves con cada beso de Airachnid  
>-"parece que esto te gusta verdad mi Arcee? te gusta como te beso mi Arcee?..."- Arcee no respondia, seguia atonita a lo que veia, a lo que sentia...<br>-"Airachnid... se siente tan..." sin poder terminar de susurrar lo que sentia ante la deliciosa lengua de Airachnid finalmente entra en razon, sacando sus cuchillas logra escapar de las patas de Airachnid, mientras intenta atacarla, -"Airachnid estas demente! nunca mas te acercaras a mi, te matare por lo que le hiciste a Tailgate!" Arcee le asesta un golpe en la cara a Airachnid que cae al suelo, pero Arcee se da cuenta que Airachnid en realidad no se defendia ni atacaba, solo trataba de cubrirse de los golpes, pero reacciona tarde y finalmente le da otro golpe en el pecho causando que Airachnid se retuerza y finalmente bote algo de energon de la boca, aguantando un grito de dolor al ver que una de las cuchillas de Arcee le habia cortado profundamente el costado de la cintura, viendo como caia energon abundante al suelo finalmente Airachnid levanta la cabeza solo para ver el puño de Arcee impactandola fuertemente, rompiendo el casco de Airachnid y dañandole un optico con su cuchilla, agonizante Airachnid intenta sostenerse de una pierna de Arcee pero ella la arroja de una patada de nuevo al suelo, Arcee toma por el cuello a Airachnid apuntando su pistola de energon directo al pecho golpeado de Airachnid, -"esto es por Tailgate..." finalmente le da un diparo cretero, destrozandole su camara de chispa mostrando su spark aun latiente pero agonizante, Arcee parece haber olvidado todo rastro de piedad u compasion, golpeando con su puño directamente en la spark de Airachnid, causando inevitablemente que deje de brillar, mientras su spark se apagaba Airachnid solo logro decir unas palabras, -" Arcee... perdoname Arcee... perdoname... te amo Arcee... te amo..." con sus ultimos pulsos de vida Airachnid sabia lo que tenia que hacer, solamente en un instante de descuido por parte de Arcee, Airachnid logra darle un beso en la boca, Arcee sintiendo el energon en la boca de Airachnid debido a los daños que sufrio, Arcee vuelve a entrar en shock, solo que esta vez, ella no puede creer lo que habia hecho, finalmente la spark de Airachnid se apaga mientras sus bocas aun se unian en un beso, Arcee comienza a llorar, llorar incansablemente, aun quieta y agarrando la cabeza inerte de Airachnid empieza a derramar lagrimas, sollozando mas que cuando vio morir a su compañero Tailgate o cuando se entero de la muerte de Cliff, esta vez las lagrimas son de tristeza pura... Arcee sostiene la cabeza de Airachnid viendo su rostro, destrozado en parte por los golpes de ella misma, viendo el energon saliendo por su boca y uno de sus opticos destrozados, con los opticos cerrados, Arcee podia jurar que se veia una expresion tranquila y triste en el rostro de Airachnid, Arcee aun llora, sin poder moverse, solo llora, pero ella se preguntaba por que? ella habia cometido lo que mas deseaba en su ciclo de vida, matar a quien le habia quitado a sus compañeros y amigos, matar a quien le habia hecho pasar por sufrimiento inimaginable, pero no... no... en el fondo de ella no queria hacerlo, no queria matarla, pero ahora ya no estaba... habia matado a alguien quien sentia amor hacia ella, la habia matado a sangre fria mientars ella solo le decia que la amaba... sus ideales autobot por los cuales habia luchado toda su existencia habian sido corrompidos por venganza ciega, talvez Optimus decia la verdad cunado el repetia que todo ser conciente tiene la capacidad de cambiar... y Airachnid habia cambiado, aunque en otro momento hubiera pensado que este era solo un truco de Airachnid para matarla, esta vez no era asi, podia sentir en las palabras de Airachnid ese sentimiento de amor y cariño, ella sabia muy bien cuando alguien decia la verdad, y Airachnid la amaba... la amaba de verdad... y Arcee aun sigue llorando, finalmente sale de sus pensamientos y se separa del cuerpo de Airachnid, asume su modo motocicleta tratando de acelerar lo mas que pueda a Jasper Nevada y olvidar todo para siempre, mientras acelera su spark aun recuerda a Airachnid, sus ultimas palabras... sus besos... no podia dejarla tirada en medio del bosuqe para que los maniacos de M.E.C.H experimentaran con el cuerpo de Airachnid, Arcee vuelve y ve el cuerpo de Airachnid, estaba muy muy muy dañado... su camara de spark estaba totalmente destruido, su spark aun agonizaba, apagandose poco a poco... agonizando, su cuerpo presentaba serias lesiones, roturas de circuitos y procesador severamente dañado, Arcee entro en panico, al ver a Airachnid asi, que dirian sus compañeros autobots? que diria optimus, talvez creerian que Arcee ya habia enloquecido y la acusarian de un crimen que en realidad si cometio, por venganza pura... Optimus nunca lo olvidaria... y aunque lo hiciera ella misma no lo olvidaria, recogiendo el cuerpo agonizante de Airachnid Arcee la lleva a un puerto de reparacion en una parte de la nave destruida por Jack donde se refugiaba Airachnid, rogandole a primus que ella no muriera aunque no sabia por que... al escanear el cuerpo de airachnid la sonda medica conocida como C.U.R.A.D.O le avisa el reporte:  
>DAÑOS SISTEMATICOS: GRAVES<br>DAÑOS DE PROCESADOR: GRAVES  
>PERDIDA DE ENERGON: CRITICA<br>CAMARA DE SPARK: DAÑOS GRAVES  
>SPARK: ESTADO CRITICO<br>¨DAÑOS EN LA SPARK: FALTA DE ENERGON, HERIDA DE DISPARO DIRECTO, HERIDA DE GOLPE, CORTE CONTUNDENTE Y PROFUNDO EN LA CINTURA, ESTADO DE SPARK: FASE CRITICA  
>Arcee se golpeaba la cabeza tan fuerte como pudiera, maldiciendose a ella misma por haber perdido el control y ser llevada por la venganza, finalmente escucha el reporte total de C.U.R.A.D.O:<br>supervivencia de la paciente, minima.  
>medidas a tomar: la paciente denominada como "Airachnid" tiene daños severos en la spark, necesita ser reenergizada inmediatamente, caso contrario podria dejar de funcionar totalmente, heridas, moderadamente graves, reparacion iniciada.<br>Arcee ve el monitor de salud, viendo como Airachnid aun seguia viva, algo que lleno de emocion a Arcee, pero sabia que no duraria mucho asi... mientras la sonda C.U.R.A.D.O empieza a reparar las heridas de Airachnid, Airachnid tenia heridas severas en la spark, necesitaba una reenergizacion de spark, aunque ella no tuviera idea de lo que significaba eso, ese momento se maldecia por no haber puesto atencion a las clases de Ratchet en cybertron en las bases autobot, pero ahora debia buscar una solucion, mientras veia el cuerpo aun inconsciente de Airachnid le susurra al oido...  
>-"Perdoname a mi Airachnid... soy un monstruo... tu cambiaste e intentaste enmendar tus errores... pero yo solo queria venganza... perdoname mi Airachnid... Optimus diria que soy incluso mucho peor que tu... y estaria en lo cierto... no dejare que mueras, hare todo lo posible para curarte mi Airachnid... pero no me dejes... perdi a quienes me amaban... no me dejes tu tambien..."<br>finalmente vuelve a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazando el cuerpo de Airachnid... sintiendo los pulsos de su spark aun viva pero no por mucho... tratando de apegarla lo mas que podia a ella, abrazandola... llorando y susurrandole y gritandole y volviendo a susurrarle para luego gritarle, gritando en todas las lenguas que conocia, gritando su culpa, maldiciendose ella misma... rogandole a Primus y a Unicron que la spark de Airachnid no se apagara... por Primus... habia perdido a tantos... no, no resistiria perderla a ella, no podria resistir tanto... ella no era tan fuerte... maldiciendo a Primus, gritandole el por que, por que le pasaba esto a ella, que habia hecho para soportar tanto dolor en su existencia... viendo el rostro de Airachnid, besando sus labios, aferrandose a su pecho y caendo profundamente dormida... en el exterior aun era un dia brillante, pero en la spark de Arcee... solo habia tristeza y llanto...

**Notas: **en Rise Of The Dark Spark la sonda medica se llama C.U.R.A.D.O asi que me gusto el acronimo y lo puse aqui ^u^  
>^w^ subire el 4 cap lo mas pronto posible okis ñwñ dejen reviews si son kawaii jijiji ^u^!<p>

**TILL ARE A ONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas: **Hello ^u^ bueno aqui el 4 cap del fic, la verdad, tenia otra version de esta historia, era mas triste y cruel, me estaba gustando hasta que me parecio demasiado aburrida y larguisima -.- xD! asi que borre todo y me salio mejor este ñwñ ademas aqui hay una mejor explicacion sobre como Airachnid sobrevivio al capitulo anterior ^u^ y al final hay algo de yuri kawaii u el proximo cap estara lleno de yuri hardcore ewe xD

**Agradecimientos:** A los que leen este fic ^u^ son geniales sepanlo ñwñ

**Summary: **Arcee recibe otra oportunidad para estar con la femme que mas ama, ahora solo importa estar junto a ella... nada mas...

**Disclaimer:** Arcee Airachnid y cualquier personaje de transformers no me pretenecen (desgraciadamente uwu)

**Solo Junto A ti... **

-"Paciente: Airachnid.  
>estado del paciente: heridas superficiales: reparadas, camara de spark, reparada, daños en el procesador. reparados, daño en opticos: reparados, extremidades arácnidas: reparadas, corte en la zona media: reparada..."<br>Arcee escuchaba entusiasmada sobre los reportes, tal parecia que aunque los recursos que habia utilizado el dron habian acabado la mitad de las reservas de energon y repuestos, habia hecho un trabajo magnifico, pero la preocupacion volveria al recordar la reenergizacion de spark...  
>-"... Daños corte en spark: reparada, Daños por impacto en spark: reparadas<br>Arcee siente la emocion recorrer por todo su cuerpo, pero como habia sido posible?...  
>-"C.U.R.A.D.O dime las acciones que tomaste para reparar la spark de Airachnid."<br>-"La paciente tenia spark influenciada anteriormente por dark energon, al recibir el corte en la spark los rastros de energon oscuro reaccionaron defensivamente, reparando internamente la herida, yo repare la capa externa, finalmente la spark de la paciente fue reparada totalmente con exito"  
>Arcee observaba a Airachnid, claramente era alguien dificil de matar, eso en parte la alegraba, Arece veia como Airachnid despertaba, abriendo sus opticos, cerrando automaticamente su camara de spark, Airachnid solo vio el rostro de Arcee frente a ella, Arcee solto unas lagrimas... de felicidad... cayeron en el rostro de Airachnid, que sonrio con esa accion.<br>-"veo que estas feliz Arcee... despues de que intentaste matarme... sabes... lo merecia..."  
>-"no digas eso Airachnid... yo lo hize sin pensar, la venganza me controlo, no era mi intencion, nunca lo fue..."<br>-"Te amo Arcee... se que te hize mucho daño... pero quiero remediarlo... me lo permitirias?..."  
>-"Claro que si Airachnid... yo ... yo... te necesito..."<br>Arcee se acosto al lado de Airachnid mientras le daba un beso tierno, pidiendole perdon por mas de una hora por que casi la mato, y Airachnid le pedia perdon a Arcee por lo que habia hecho con Tailgate, finalmente Airachnid se levanto, estirando sus extremidades, todas, recuperando el flujo de energon en estado normal finalmente se sintio como nueva, tomando a Arcee por la mano salieron de su base para ir a admirar el lago desde un monte, recien amanecia y el paisaje era hermoso, Airachnid se puso a pensar, que en realidad nunca habia visto lo hermoso del paisaje, talvez su antigua vida como decepticon llena de odio y venganza la habian privado de muchas cosas mas... volteando a ver a Arcee que se encontraba acostada en la orilla, de nuevo volvieron sus deseos, Airachnid observaba el cuerpo de Arcee... tan curvilineo y delineado, marcando sus curvas, mientras la observaba Arcee se dio cuenta que Airachnid la veia, jugetonamente empezo a girar, y a mostrarse mas, provocando a Airachnid, Arcee se divertia con eso, ver a su antigua enemiga ahora cayendo ante sus encantos, era divertido... y excitante...  
>Arcee quien seguia con sus movimientos provocadores, olvidando la guerra... los autobots... los decepticons... Tailgate... Cliffjumper...Jack... nada ni nadie le importaba ahora, solo queria seguir con Airachnid, le habia devuelto la felicidad que ella creyo que nunca volveria, ahora se mostraba la veraddera Arcee... todos quienes la conocieron despues de la guerra siempre pensaron que Arcee era alguien fria, amargada y algo gruñona, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, talvez los problemas de cada dia la habian vuelto asi, pero junto a Airachnid... todo cambio...<br>-"vi que me observabas arañita" le decia Arcee riendo jugetonamente mientras aun seguia moviendose provocadoramente frente a Airachnid.  
>-"eres buena observadora mi Arcee... pero deberias saber que nunca debes provocar a una araña, por que luego... ellas te atrapan!" Airachnid se abalanzo sobre Arcee mientras la besaba jugetonamente, mientras Arcee reia sin parar, el monte era pendiente aunque no lo era mucho, e inevitablemente comenzaron a rodar hacia abajo, juntas mientras Airachnid aun la besaba y Arcee solo la abrazaba, rodando hacia abajo cayeron al lago, abrazandose, mientras Airachnid aprovechando sus patas, atraia a Arcee a ella, apegandola, mientras Airachnid comenzaba a besarla, el agua las rodeaba, Airachnid tomando a Arcee en sus brazos la llevo a la orilla, besandola, acariciandola, pronto las risas se volvian pequeños gemidos de Arcee que se aferraba al cuerpo de Airachnid, sentia como las manos de Airachnid pronto comenzaron a tocarla provocadoramente, acariciando su pecho, rozando la camara de spark de Arcee, su deseo mayor... unir su spark a la de Arcee para siempre... comenzo a morderle el cuello, suevemente para no lastimarla, acariciando con sus patas las pequeñas "alas" que Arcee traia en la espalda, Arcee se limitaba a gemir suavemente, y a empezar a ser dominada por Airachnid...<br>Airachnid habia deseado este momento por tanto tiempo... mientras veia a su Arcee indefensa y tan tierna... por primera vez dio gracias a Primus por darle el regalo mas hermoso...

**Notas:** grax por leer ñ.ñ el proximo cap tendra mucho yuri hardcore ewe xD! estan advertidos ñwñ xD!

** TILL ARE A ONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas: **perdon de toda spark por no haber subido el 5to cap u.u pero bueno aqui esta el 5to cap u disfrutenlo jijiji x3 ya les adverti que en este cap habra mucho yuri salvaje x3 xD disfrutenlo ^u^

**Agradecimientos: **a mi amiga Ibiangela que me pido el cap una y otra vez e hizo que mi inspiración volviera ^-^! y a Smokescreen Prime Prime que me dio mi primera review uwu! grax lokillo x3!

**Advertencia: **mucho mucho mucho yuri Arcee x Airachnid, ya era hora de que la arañita le enseñara a arcee quien manda... o sera al revez? x3 xD!

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de transformers y la marca no me pertenecen (lastimosamente uwu)

**Summary: **Airachnid esta junto a Arcee al fin... y no la dejara escapar... no sin antes cumplir sus deseos mas profundos con ella...

**Arcee... eres mía... solo mía...**

-"Airachnid... mi reina... jejeje ya suéltame!" le decía Arcee entre risas divertidas a Airachnid que le daba besos juguetones en los labios a Arcee, estaban acostadas a la orilla del lago, ambas abrazadas siendo iluminadas por los primeros rayos del sol... Airachnid pensaba... era algo tan increíble... hace algunas horas ella yacía casi muerta y su pequeña lloraba desconsolada... ahora todo era felicidad... estar al lado de Arcee era lo que mas deseaba y ahora estaba junto a ella... daba gracias a primus por ese regalo...  
>-"mi pequeña... eres una traviesa! no escaparas de mi otra vez Arcee!..." le decía Airachnid que rodeaba a Arcee con sus patas abrazandola y apegandola a ella... besandola... sintiendo su suave cuerpo junto a ella... de pronto le dio un beso mas profundo... acariciando su cabeza con sus manos mientras la besaba aun mas fuerte... salieron pequeños gemidos de la boca de Arcee... era algo mágico... la pequeña boca de su amante era tan deliciosa... Airachnid pronto metió su lengua en la boca de Arcee, que gemía cada vez mas fuerte... Airachnid sentía como el cuerpo de Arcee comenzaba a sobrecalentarse, sintiendo su deseo de que nunca la dejara ir...<br>-"A...Ai...Airachnid... espera un momento... esp... espera aquí podrían vernos..."  
>-"no te preocupes mi dulce niña... no importa... nada mas importa... solo nosotras... solo tu me importas..."<br>Airachnid sintió el deseo de estar mas unida a su amada... beso a beso, sintiendo el energon dentro de la boca de Arcee... era dulce... delicioso... excitante...  
>Airachnid cargo en su espalda a Arcee... llevando a su amada al pie de un arbol que las cubría de los rayos del sol naciente... Airachnid volvió a besar cada circuito de la boca de Arcee, escuchando sus pequeños gemidos, incitando aun mas a Airachnid que empezaba a darle caricias atrevidas... tocando las piernas de Arcee... y rozando levemente la placa de protección que cubría la válvula de interfaz de Arcee, provocando que Arcee gimiera cada vez mas... mordiendo suavemente los labios de Airachnid... aferrándose al pecho de Airachnid... sintiendo su spark... tan cálida... tan confortante... la deseaba tanto... deseaba tanto a su reina...<br>-" mmmm Airachnid... bésame mas fuerte... por favor... abrázame... quiero ser tuya... quiero unirme a ti..."  
>Airachnid rompiendo el beso y levantándose vio la sensual figura de Arcee... tan pequeña... tan femenina... era una delicia para sus ópticos verla debajo de ella con sus piernas enroscadas a su cintura... su placa de protección rozando la cintura de Airachnid... provocando mas a su reina... Airachnid acaricio suavemente las piernas de Arcee... subiendo... tocando y acariciando su cintura... llegando a su pecho... sintiendo la spark de Arcee... y también las placas que protegían los pechos de Arcee... Airachnid acaricio las placas juguetonamente... tratando de abrirlas... subiendo... llegando a su delgado cuello... a su perfecto rostro... Airachnid se inclino hacia ella susurrandole en el oído...<br>-"Mi pequeña... no sabes cuanto espere por este momento... sentir tu cuerpo junto al mio... fue mi mayor deseo por eones... ahora eres mía... tu spark es mía... tu cuerpo es mio... tu... tu mi pequeña Arcee... eres solo mía... mía... tu me perteneces... solo a mi... soy tu reina... y tu mi dulce esclava... haré contigo lo que desee por que tu me perteneces mi pequeña... por siempre... por la eternidad..."  
>Escuchando las palabras de Airachnid con un tono tan excitante... Arcee le respondió tímidamente<br>-"s...s... si mi reina... soy tuya... haz conmigo lo que desees pero nunca mas... nunca mas vuelvas a dejarme ir... no quiero estar sola... hazme tuya... solo tuya reina mía... te lo ruego... por favor..."  
>Airachnid enloqueció al escuchar esas palabras salir de la dulce boca de Arcee... un mar de lujuria, excitación y pasión la lleno... nublando su mente... su cordura... tan solo sentía el deseo de tener a su pequeña... cumplir sus deseos mas profundos con ella... encerrarla... encadenarla... amarrarla y ponerla a su merced para siempre... para que nunca mas escapase... nunca mas lo dejaría... desde ahora Arcee le pertenecía a ella... era su pequeña mascota... era su pequeña... solo de ella y de nadie mas...<br>Airachnid finalmente se paro, viendo a Arcee tan indefensa... finalmente perdió todo rastro de cordura... agarro por el cuello a Arcee gritándole...  
>-"eres mía! dilo! grítalo! eres solo mía! mía solo mía! quiero que me lo digas... arrodíllate y dímelo! díselo a tu reina!..."<br>Airachnid soltó a Arcee dejándola caer en el suelo... Arcee solo quería estar con su reina... solo deseaba que Airachnid la hiciera suya... quería... deseaba ser la esclava de Airachnid... ya nada importaba... alguna vez importo?... nada... ni su honor... ni su juramento como autobot... se había ido... su propia conciencia... sus deseos la llevaron... ya no podía resistir mas... no podía resistirse a su reina...  
>-"Y...Y... yo soy tuya mi reina... soy tu esclava... sienteme... siente mi spark... es tuya... soy tuya... mi cuerpo te pertenece... soy... tuya... hazme lo que desees pero no... no me dejes... mi spark es tuya reina mía..."<br>Arccee, finalmente cayo ante Airachnid... besando los pies de Airachnid, lamiendolos... lamiendo cada centimetro... arrodillada en el suelo... derrotada... llevada por sus mas íntimos deseos... aferrándose a la pierna de Airachnid... sintiendo la mano de Airachnid acariciando su cabeza susurrando...  
>-"buena mascota... eres mía... mi pequeña ramera... solo mía... dime Arcee... que deseas... dímelo... dime tus deseos... yo los cumpliré..."<br>-"s..solo deseo que hagas conmigo lo que quieras... solo quiero hacerte feliz...a mi única reina..."  
>Airachnid tomo el rostro de Arcee, levantándola... obligando a sus ópticos a verla a los ojos... era algo tan hermoso... ver a Arcee como su mascota... en el suelo... arrodillada ante ella... besando sus pies con tanto deseo... era el mismo cielo... era tanta su excitación que energon rosa comenzó a salir de su válvula de interfaz... escurriendo por los bordes de su placa de protección... bajando por sus piernas... Arcee no tardo en sentir el aroma del energon de Airachnid... el energon de una femme es muy distinto al energon común, el energon de color solo se produce en una femme cuando esta estaba llegando a una excitación mayor a la normal, como la de Airachnid, el energon de una femme era mucho mas fino al normal, su aroma con propiedades afrodisiacas y su sabor mucho mas intenso que el energon de alto grado, era un manjar que solo pocos lograban probar, ya que solo se producia en femmes muy pocas veces... y ahora Airachnid estaba produciendo mucho mas de lo que alguna vez recordó...<br>Arcee sintió el aroma... un aroma delicioso... tan penetrante... inundando sus circuitos... invitándola a probar... esa deliciosa bebida proveniente de la entrepierna de Airachnid que solo se limitaba a disfrutar la escena... Arcee alzo su mirada... viendo como el energon en tono rosáceo bajaba lentamente por los muslos de Airachnid... por sus piernas... finalmente llegando a los pies de Airachnid... Arcee no perdió segundo alguno y comenzó a lamer con mas fervor que antes los pies de Airachnid... probandola... succionando cada gota de energon que quedaba... por primus... era tan delicioso... llevandola a un mar de éxtasis su lengua comenzó a subir... lamiendo todo el energon que bajaba... tocandolo con sus delicados dedos para chuparlos después... incitando a Airachnid a que le diera mas... la lengua de Arcee recorría cada centímetro de las piernas de Airachnid... finalmente levantando su vista hacia arriba vio la placa de protección de Airachnid... energon escurría por los bordes... no podía... era demasiado... su spark no podía soportar tanta pasión... tanto deseo... era demasiado... Airachnid tomo con violencia la cabeza de Arcee... aplastando el rostro de su esclava contra su placa de protección... manchando todo el rostro de Arcee con su energon... mientras Arcee aun trataba de pelear contra su deseo... su conciencia le pedía a gritos que parara con esta humillación... ella estaba consiente de ello... pero se dio cuenta al fin de algo... que en realidad ella deseaba esto... no era un deseo o locura... ella lo deseaba... era la verdad... Arcee sintiendo como las garras de Airachnid la aplastaban contra la placa de protección de su reina, sintiendo todo el energon manchandola... era una ramera... y le encantaba ser así... Arcee rápidamente comenzó a lamer hambrienta todo el energon de la entrepierna de Airachnid... lamiendolo... tragandolo y rogandole mas... deseaba mas... Airachnid volvió a aplastarla solo que esta vez la obligo a mirarla a los ojos... nunca olvidaría ese momento... su pequeña cumpliendo todo lo que ella deseara... Airachnid se arrodillo, estando a la altura de Arcee tomo violentamente su cabeza, jalándola hacia atrás por la nuca, obligandola a abrir su boca, momento que aprovecho Airachnid para meter uno de sus dedos en la boca de Arcee... metiendolo y sacandolo de la boca de Arcee... sintiendo como Arcee comenzaba a chuparlo con pasión... jugando con su lengua... con una mano tomando el brazo de Airachnid... y con el otro se acariciaba su propia placa de proteccion... era el paraíso para ella... la boca algo inexperta de Arcee era algo tan tierno para Airachnid... sentir su suave lengua rozar sus dedos mientras lo chupaba era exquisito... y sabia que la pequeña boca de su amante podría hacerle sentir mucho mas placer...  
>Airachnid se acostó en el suelo, abriendo sus piernas, llamando a Arcee para que viniera... Arcee acercándose a Airachnid gateando como una felina... acariciando las piernas de Airachnid sabia lo que ella quería que hiciera... y no iba a decepcionarla... no a su reina...<br>-"Arcee... ven aquí... quiero sentir todo lo que esa deliciosa boca que tienes puede hacer... devórame Arcee... prueba mi sabor... no te resistas..."  
>Arcee comenzó a lamer la placa de protección de Airachnid... primero lamiendo todos los bordes... succionando el energon que aún quedaba... luego empezó a morderla... dando suaves mordidas con sus dientes... provocando que Airachnid empezara a gemir como loca... oleadas de placer al solo sentir la lengua de Arcee rozando la superficie de su placa... no se imaginaba lo que sentiría cuando se la quitara...<br>Airachnid abrió los seguros de su placa... viendo esto Arcee empezó a quitarle su placa con mordidas... quitandosela poco a poco... mientras su reina moría de placer... Arcee tomo el borde de su placa con sus dientes y finalmente se lo quito... revelando la válvula de interfaz de Airachnid... esa zona era purpura... pero su válvula era de un color rosa oscuro con toques morados... era hermoso... Arcee contemplo la femineidad de su amante frente a ella... viendola... deseandola... quería probarla... sentir el sabor de algo tan divino... era el momento... su sueño... se hacia realidad...  
>Arcee acerco su lengua a la válvula de Airachnid... lamiendola suavemente... provocando que el cuerpo de Airachnid temblara... de su boca salían gemidos fuertes... gritos... gritos de placer de su reina...<br>Arcee comenzó a lamer su valvula, probando cada rincón de ese mágico lugar en el cuerpo de su amante... empezó a chupar su válvula, el energon rosa volvía a escurrir, besando toda la cintura de Airachnid... bajando de nuevo con su lengua... jugando con la válvula de Airachnid... metiendo su lengua suavemente en ella... Airachnid sintió como la lengua de Arcee entraba en ella... era indescriptible... Airachnid se ahogaba en olas de placer puro... sintiendo la lengua de Arcee entra y salir de su válvula...  
>Su pequeña comenzaba a meter uno de sus dedos en la válvula de Airachnid... provocando un grito de placer de su reina... Arcee continuaba... sin parar... hasta que finalmente... ella tambien abrió su placa de protección... Airachnid sintió el aroma del energon de Arcee... inundando su procesador... invitandola a que reclamara como suya a su pequeña... sentir su sabor... unirse a ella para siempre... Importaba algo ahora? la guerra... los decepticons... todo... nada, nada realmente importaba... no le importaba si cybertron o la tierra estallaran... solo le importaba su pequeña... después de todo... se uniría a ella para siempre... y nadie lo evitaría...<p>

**Notas: **ok me pase un poco xD! pero adverti que habria mucho yuri x3 y esta es la primera parte x3 jijiji publicare la 6ta parte lo mas rapido que pueda okis ^w^

** !TILL ARE A ONE¡**


End file.
